


Something to Live For part 20

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party moves from the living room to the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For part 20

    I beat Kaidan to our room and pull a chair from the wall to the center. By the time he comes through the door I'm sitting in it at an angle, one leg draped over the arm and a grin spread across my face. He laughs.

    "Well you seem wide awake now." I raise a shoulder and let it drop.

    "What can I say? The thought of you stripping is better than coffee." He smiles at me. 

    "It's good to know after all this time I still have that effect." He winks at me and turns to the stereo controls. God, I love him. I don't know what I'm expecting to happen tonight. Maybe that he'll put on the latest club hit, do a cheesy dance around the room before ripping his shirt open and taking me to bed. We'll both laugh and I'll still get to see him naked. That's definitely not what happens.

    Kaidan finishes with the stereo and dims the lights as the first few notes of a song pour into the apartment, smooth and sensuous. He turns to face me, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips and a look of hunger in his eyes. He starts to roll his hips slowly to the beat of the music. The amusement I was feeling moments ago evaporates, replaced by a slow burn starting in my stomach.

    _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand,_  comes the melting voice of the singer, _but I still need love 'cause I'm just a man._  Kaidan closes his eyes and arches his back slightly, rolling his body towards me. My mouth goes dry. He runs one hand along the back of his neck making his bicep flex, then rolls his neck. His eyes find mine again and the naked desire in them makes me wonder why I haven't burned down to a pile of ash. That slow burn I mentioned is speeding up. Damn he's hot. The small smile he wears as he moves closer to me makes me wonder if I said that out loud. 

    _Why am I so emotional? It's not a good look, gain some self control._

He reaches for the top button of his shirt, his long, firm fingers unfastening it before moving down to the next one. By the time he reaches me the shirt is entirely unbuttoned and I reach out to push it off his shoulders. He grabs my hand gently with his.

    "Uh, uh, uh. I believe the rules are you're not allowed to touch the dancers." I groan and he chuckles. He shrugs the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind him and revealing a body that makes my mouth water. He slides one hand up the leg I have hanging over the chair's arm, moving from ankle to thigh and swinging it back over so both my feet are on the ground. He straddles my legs, keeping both his feet on the ground, and starts to slowly grind his hips against me in time with the music.

    _Won't you_ s _tay with me, 'cause you're all I need._

He rolls his body and I watch the individual muscles on his torso flex and relax, admiring the way they move beneath his skin. I'm starting to see things in a lust fueled haze and it's all I can do not to outline his delicious body with my tongue. He leans forward towards my neck but instead of actually kissing me he just exhales, his warm breath sending shivers up my spine. He pulls himself upward, rubbing my chest with his as he goes, nipping my earlobe as he passes. 

    He slips one of his legs between mine and stands up fully, pulling me up out of my seat and against him. I brace myself with my palms against his chest and can't help running them up over his pecs, relishing the feel of his skin beneath them, skin that's smooth but not flawless. I trace the outline of a scar above his collarbone, another just below his right nipple. I could name the battles he got those in, count the times I hovered over him in the medbay while he laughed and tried to shoo me away. I look up into his eyes and see not only desire, but love. He continues rocking his hips with mine, a slow dance that's making my skin buzz with anticipation. 

    "I thought you said no touching the dancers," I say, my voice coming out more breathless than I'd like. He smiles.

    "I changed my mind." His hand drifts to my ass. "This way I get to touch you too." He reaches for the zipper on my dress, undoing it and letting it fall to the floor. "I've been waiting to do that all night." He captures my lips with a groan before I can respond. I'm so caught up in his kiss that I don't even notice him undoing the clasp on my bra until I feel the air on my breasts. He pulls me flush against him, my nipples rubbing against his chest, now grinding his steel against my core. I roll my body against his, enjoying the shivers I get from the increased contact. 

    I drop my head back, giving Kaidan better access to my neck, which he promptly takes advantage of, trailing kisses down from my jaw. He leans me back farther, draping me over his arm and continuing his kisses over my collarbone and down to my breasts. His lips find their way to the tip of one breast and then the other, laving them with his tongue. 

    I push Kaidan back a step and he looks at me in confusion. At least until I reach for his pants, then he smiles. I pop the button and unzip his zipper, pushing the pants off his hips and letting them fall to the floor, freeing the erection now tenting the front of his boxers. He steps out of them as I start to do what I've wanted to do all night and lick my way down his body.

    I start with his collarbone, nipping the edge, before dragging my tongue across his nipple. I follow this by tracing the grooves between his abs with the tip of my tongue, honestly one of my favorite pastimes. I reach the edge of his boxer shorts and drop to my knees, sending him a smile. The tenseness of his face tells me he's trying to control his breathing while I press a kiss to his cock through the fabric. I slip my hand inside and wrap it around his hardened shaft but don't get a chance to do anything else. I'm yanked back up and into his arms, devouring my mouth with kisses. He walks with me towards the bed, laying me out on it and quickly covering my body with his own. He stretches my hands out above my head and holds them there with his own.

 

    I realize holding her down in any way, even as gently as this, is an illusion. She could get me off her in no time flat and we both know it, but every now and then Shepard likes it when I take control. She arches her neck and reaches for my lips with hers. I press mine against hers briefly before pulling away. She makes a sound that sounds like a growl and I chuckle, nuzzling her neck.

    "Feeling impatient tonight?" I ask, meeting her bright blue eyes with my own. I love the way she looks at me, the hunger in her gaze. I can see my future in those eyes; I've been able to see it there since the first time they locked onto me. I fit my lips to hers again, more firmly this time, and slip my tongue into her mouth. She responds immediately, rolling her tongue against mine, and I'm suddenly having a hard time remembering why I'm taking it slow tonight.

    _Stay with me, 'cause you're all I need._

This must be the fifth or sixth time the song has played through, but the words remind me all the same- because I love her. With my whole heart and soul I love, worship, and adore Angel Shepard and _that's_  what I want tonight to be about. Not just sex, but making love. I break from the kiss and smile down at her. 

    "You're beautiful." She raises her head, her lips chasing mine.

    "And you're sexy," she says. I release one of her hands and skim mine along the side of her face, threading my fingers through her hair and devouring her mouth once again. She entwines the fingers on our other hands together, then wraps one leg around my hips and attempts to switch our positions while I'm distracted. She's good at that. I counter pivot my hips though and she stays beneath me.

    "Nice try," I murmur against her lips. She responds by biting my bottom one. I move, once again, to her neck, her gloriously sensitive neck. I linger at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark before moving on. I try to bypass her breasts this time but it proves to be impossible. Instead I pull a nipple into my mouth, sucking for a moment before pulling back and blowing on it. I repeat the action on the other one before moving down across her stomach, marked with scars few will ever see and even fewer will understand. 

    I dip my tongue into her navel but don't linger, moving farther down still. I run my hands up from her ankles to her thighs slowly until they come to rest on the waistband of her panties. Looking up at her, I maintain eye contact as I pull them down, my hands retracing their path from moments before. After they're all the way off and thrown to some far corner of the room I pause and take her in. 

    God, she's beautiful like this. Her hair is down, long and mussed around her face, her skin is flushed, and she's trying hard to keep her breathing under control. I allow myself a small smile when I see she's failing. 

    I lean down and press a kiss to her ankle, then another one a bit higher on her calf, then the back of her knee, the inside of her thigh, until I'm finally to my goal. I spread apart her folds with my thumbs and lick her slowly from bottom to top. She lets out a moan and her hips thrust involuntarily towards me. I do it again, curving my tongue slightly into her opening, and her hands snake down into my hair. I lick her slowly once more and she growls at me. 

    "Damn it, Kaidan! Quit teasing me!" She pulls sharply on my hair and any restraint I had is gone. I slide two fingers into her, curling them up to find her g-spot and flicking her clit with my tongue. 

    "Kaidan!" she yells within seconds, her back arching up off the bed and her core throbbing around my fingers. By this point I know her body as well as I know my own.

    "Better?" I ask a bit smugly as the aftershocks die down. Without warning she sits up and flips me over onto my back, sliding my boxers down to my ankles. She's not patient enough to make sure they're all the way off and they still hang off one leg as she straddles me and slams herself home. It's my turn to groan.

    "Much better," she says, starting to ride me. Her breasts sway in time with her movements and I'm mesmerized. Damn she's good at this. I grit my teeth, focus on a point on the far wall, and think about biotiball. 

    "Uh, uh, uh," she says, turning my face back towards her. "I want you right here with me." She draws a figure 8 with her hips and now it's my turn to arch my back and gasp. She smiles and leans in for a kiss, pressing her chest against mine, and rolls her hips forward then back again. She's moving slowly enough that I can feel every piece of my release build. 

    "Angel!" I gasp. She grins and bites my earlobe and I'm done. I grab her ass and hold her in place as I thrust upwards, hard and fast. Determined to take her with me I lean up and capture a nipple in my mouth, letting my teeth just graze the edges. 

    "Kaidan," she moans as her inner muscles clench around me once more. I pour myself into her and when we're finished she collapses on my chest, our bodies still joined together. I brush the hair off her forehead and press a kiss to her temple. She's already half asleep but neither of us have any desire to move. I smile as I pull a blanket over the two of us. Best bachelor party ever.  


End file.
